Algo más que un juego
by keira-dragonwoman
Summary: Esta historia esta dedicada a mi amiga Estartea. Cuando empiezas a crerer que tus sueños nunca se van a cumplir, siempre aparece quien los haga realidad. Slash DMBZ


Nota: Este fic esta dedicado a Estartea. Hace mucho que quería escribir una historia con Blaise de protagonista y al fin lo he conseguido.

**Algo más que un juego**

Blaise Zabini dirigió su mirada al libro que tenía delante. Era un libro de magia oscura que le habían regalado sus amigos por su cumpleaños. Era un libro muy antiguo con unas tapas grandes de cuero verde y las hojas desgastadas. Había estado mucho tiempo buscando un ejemplar como ese. Por eso, se había sentido muy agradecido a sus amigos cuando abrió el regalo y vio lo que había dentro. Jamás pensó que ellos se acordarían de que lo deseaba más que nada.

Pero en esos momentos lo que menos le interesaba era lo que había escrito en el libro. Simplemente era una excusa para poder apartar sus ojos de una imagen que le disgustaba y le entristecía.

Él se encontraba en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común apartado de la resta de sus compañeros. Gregory y Vicent estaban jugando a un juego de quiddich. Le habían ofrecido que jugara con ellos, pero el les había dicho que no tenía ganas.

Por otro lado, estaba Pansy intentando que un chico de séptimo le hiciese caso. Llevaba varios días detrás de él y Blaise solo esperaba que el chico le hiciese un poco de caso ya que así se libraría de sus ataques de frustración que siempre le tocaban aguantar a él.

Y, por último, Draco estaba en un rincón besándose con uno chico de quinto. Era un chico alto, fuerte y sexy. Aparentaba más edad de la que tenía. No le extrañaba que Draco no hubiera parado hasta conseguirlo. Aunque la verdad es que no le costo mucho. Nadie se resistía a Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de las Serpientes. Blaise estaba seguro que dentro de poco se marcharían a una de las habitaciones. Cada vez era igual. Y así fue, los dos se marcharon juntitos por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Ya era algo común para él eso de estar solo. Al principio no le molestaba mucho, pero con el tiempo empezó a sentirse fuera del grupo. Él sabía que el único culpable era él. Él era el que se alejaba de todo, pero no podía evitarlo. Él era así y, por más que lo intentaba, nunca conseguía cambiar.

Siempre había sido una persona solitaria debido a su forma de ser. Era demasiado inseguro cuando se trataba de estar con sus amigos. No quería decepcionarlos. Sentía que todos ellos valían mucho más que él y tenía miedo de hacer o decir alguna tontería que los molestara y les empujara a alejarse de él. Aunque todo cambiaba cuando había más gente a parte de ellos. Entonces se sentía más confiado y relajado, sobretodo en las peleas con los Gryffindors.

El hecho de que él fuera el único que no era hijo de mortifagos, no ayudaba mucho. Su padre había muerto en manos de uno de ellos y su madre no había podido soportarlo y se había vuelto loca. Ahora vivía con su hermana mayor que se encargaba de él y de su madre.

Aún así no les temía. Ellos nunca le habían forzado a convertirse en uno de ellos, por lo menos hasta ese momento. Pero le preocupaba un poco lo que pasaría cuando Hogwarts terminara y cada uno siguiera su camino y se convirtieran en mortífagos. ¿Le seguirían aceptando si él no se unía?

No obstante, el motivo que realmente le hacía separarse de ellos, era el temor a no poder controlarse y que terminaran por descubrir su mayor secreto. Porque Blaise, desde tercero, escondía un secreto que solo el conocía y quería que siguiera siendo así para siempre. No podían descubrir que estaba enamorado. Y aún menos de quien lo estaba. Se reirían de él. Lo humillarían. No debían descubrirlo.

Era tan duro estar enamorado de una persona que solo ve en ti a un compañero más. Y, aún más, cuando esa persona se había acostado con medio colegio y tú eras él único que parecía no interesarle de ningún modo. Ver al objeto se sus deseos cada vez con alguien diferente, le dolía tanto...

Cada noche soñaba con él. Con sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos de plata, su piel blanca, su cuerpo... Soñaba que era suyoúnicamente suyo. Pero, al amanecer, siempre se desvanecía el sueño y volvía a esa realidad tan diferente a sus deseos.

"¿Por qué es todo tan complicado? Si solo se fijara un poco más en mí... ¿Es que acaso estoy pidiendo demasiado¿Como puede alguien como él, tan perfecto, guapo, inteligente... fijarse en alguien tan simple como yo? Es un sueño imposible."

Pasaron varias horas y todo continuaba igual que cuando había llegado. Lo único que había cambiado era que Pansy había conseguido lo que se había propuesto y Draco, ahora, había vuelto a la Sala Común y parecía que se estaba intentando sacar de encima al otro chico. Eso era algo que ya no le extrañaba.

"Todo el mundo tiene lo que quiere. Yo soy el único que nunca lograre tenerlo."

Blaise marcó el libro por la primera página y lo cerró. Se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos. Se sentía cansado. Solo quería estirarse en la cama, dormir y soñar. Soñar con que sus deseos se cumplían y no despertarse nunca más. Y, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, oyó a alguien abrir la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí solo, Blaise- una melena rubia apareció entre las cortinas de su cama.

-Estaba cansado de estar allí abajo y decidí subir.- le respondió un poco cohibido el moreno.

¿Te sucede algo? Te veo raro.- dijo Draco en un tono preocupado sentándose a su lado.- Tienes mala cara.

-No te preocupes por mí. Solo necesito tumbarme un rato y descansar.- Blaise sintió que se perdía en aquellos ojos plateados que lo miraban preocupado.

¿Ya has empezado el libro? Te he visto leyéndolo abajo.- Draco cogió el libro y empezó a ojear las paginas para luego preguntar sorprendido.¿Todavía vas por la primera¿Es que no te gusta?

-Si, si que me gusta.- respondió rápidamente.- Es solo que hoy no estoy de humor para leer. Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza."Si supieras que lo que tengo en mi cabeza eres tú."

¿Por qué no me las explicas? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Yo podría ayudarte.

-No hace falta. No puedes ayudarme. Nadie puede.

Draco lo observó durante un rato inquisitivamente. Iba a levantarse pero pareció dudar y se quedó en el mismo sitio donde estaba.

-Veo que no confías en mí. Si no me lo quieres decir no hace falta que lo hagas.- dijo sonando ofendido.

-No es eso Draco. Es que yo... Es solo que me da vergüenza decirlo.

-Estás enamorado- dijo divertido.¿A que es eso¿Quien es la afortunada?

-No hay afortunada.- respondió sonrojándose.

¿Afortunado, entonces?

-Puede. Pero déjalo ya.

-Y ¿no me vas a decir quien es?

-Te reirás de mí si te lo digo.

-No me reiré, lo prometo. Mientras no me digas que te has enamorado de Crabe o de Goyle. No te has enamorado de ellos¿Verdad?

-No.- exclamo escandalizado.

-Dios mío, es Potter.

-No digas tonterías, sabes que no lo puedo ni ver.

-Dímelo entonces. ¿Quien puede ser tan horrible para que me pueda reír?

-No es horrible. Todo lo contrario.- dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.- Es perfecto. Por eso, jamás le podré gustar yo. No soy digno de él.

-No digas eso. ¿Eres un Slytherin o no?

-Sí, aunque a veces me pregunto como pude llegar aquí.

-Pues si realmente lo eres no lo dejaras escapar y harás cualquier cosa, cualquiera por conseguirlo. Y si no resulta, pues él se lo pierde. Si no cae rendido a tus pies el que no es digno de alguien es él.

-Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

¿Y no me vas a decir quién es esa persona tan perfecta- preguntó insinuante mientras le hacia mirarle a los ojos.

-Tú. Me gustas tú.- dijo con la cara roja. Entonces sintió unas manos que lo cogían de la barbilla y le besaba.

¿Por qué me haces esto? No juegues conmigo.

-No pretendo jugar contigo. Tú también me gustas a mí.

-No quiero tu lástima. Se perfectamente que solo me ves como a un amigo. No me des falsas esperanzas. No podría soportarlo.

-No es lástima lo que siento ni tampoco te veo únicamente como a un amigo.- Draco acercó su rostro al del moreno y junto sus labios a los de él. Empezó siendo un simple roce de labios, pero pronto se profundizo, hasta que Blaise se separo de golpe.¿Qué es lo que sucede?

¿Por qué haces esto? No es lo que yo quiero. No te quiero solo para un rollo de una noche.

-No tiene porque serlo, si tú quieres.

-Te conozco muy bien, Draco. Eso lo dices siempre, pero nunca lo haces.

-No te prometo que te voy a amar eternamente, pero si que podemos intentar ver si puede funcionar algo entre los dos. Te doy mi palabra de que hablo en serio. Si resulta que no funciona, por lo menos nos lo habremos pasado bien. Me gustas mucho Blaise, más de lo que yo desearía hacerlo.

Blaise no sabía si creerle o no, pero lo que tenía muy claro era que si no se arriesgaba perdería toda oportunidad. Siempre le quedaría el consuelo de haber intentado hacer realidad su sueño ¿no?

¿Qué me dices¿Lo intentamos?

Blaise no se molestó en responderle con palabras. Con un brazo acercó a Draco a su lado y lo beso desesperadamente, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Draco le abrazó por la cintura atrayéndole más hacia si.

Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras Draco dirigía sus manos a los botones de la túnica de Blaise y empezaba a desabrocharlos siendo imitado por el moreno. La túnica de ambos cayó al suelo siendo seguida por la resta de la ropa.

Una vez sin ropa, se observaron el uno al otro intensamente. Se habían visto varias veces desnudos, pero esta vez era diferente.

Draco enredó sus dedos en los largos cabellos negros y lo beso dejando libre la pasión reprimida durante tanto tiempo. Porque síél también había deseado ese momento. Pero era un sentimiento diferente y eso le daba miedo, porque sabía que una vez lo probara, no iba a poder dejarlo.

Blaise empezó a acariciar con desesperación cada rincón de la suave y blanca piel de Draco, mientras este atendía a sus pezones, primero uno y después el otro. Después trazo un camino hacía abajo con su lengua hasta llegar al ombligo.

Sus erecciones de rozaban mandando escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo que les hacía estremecerse.

Draco continúa bajando más hasta que tomo con su boca la erección de su amante. El moreno gemía de placer ante cada toque del rubio cosa que aumentaba más la excitación del rubio hasta un extremo doloroso.

El rubio viendo que ninguno de los dos iba a poder aguantar mucho más, dirigió su boca a los labios del Blaise y lo beso mientras se colocaba entre las piernas del moreno en una posición que facilitara lo que iba a seguir.

Introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Blaise que se sobresaltó ante la intromisión. Se puso un poco nervioso pues era la primera vez que estaba con otro chico pero esas orbitas plateadas le tranquilizaron. Él deseaba sentirlo dentro y así se lo hizo saber. Draco lo entendió y con una sonrisa continuo su trabajo. Siguió introduciendo otro dedo hasta que noto que ya estaba preparado.

-Por...por favor…Draco… Hazlo ya.- consiguió decir Blaise entre jadeos.

Draco no le hizo suplicar más y se introdujo poco a poco en él. Al principio los movimientos eran lentos para que su amante se acostumbrara y fueron convirtiéndose en unos más sensuales produciendo oleadas de placer. Las embestidas continuaron cada vez aumentando más el ritmo.

Blaise sentía que estaba soñando. No podía ser cierto, pero ni en sus sueños sentía tanto placer. Solo sentía a Draco dentro de él, no había nada más en ese momento. No escuchaba ni sus propios gritos de placer.

-Blaise.- gritó Draco mientras se derramaba dentro del moreno en el mismo momento que este lo hacía entre el cuerpo de ambos.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejo caer exhausto sobre Blaise que lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño.

-Te quiero, Draco.- susurro Blaise casi inconscientemente cuando recupero la respiración.

-Yo también te quiero.- Draco no podía creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca, pero ahora ya estaba todo dicho.

Y, así, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de los dos, se durmieron abrazados. Y en esa misma posición, los descubrieron a la mañana siguiente sus compañeros de habitación.


End file.
